Passing of the Torch
by sbfisher
Summary: Passing of from one generation to another. A minor cross over from Emergency.


_Time frame: Around May 2017 before the last few episodes of Season 5._

 _Characters: Minor cross over between Emergency! And Chicago Fire._

 _The story is of my own creation. In watching from the beginning of Chicago Fire again, I often thought that it was interesting that they really did not include the team from Engine 51, although they are part of some of the bigger fire scenes in the show. I do not have the crew mentioned by name, but felt the Engine 51 needed to be included as the supporting guest star._

 _If you have read any of my Emergency stories, this is actually part of that universe, but it is not needed to enjoy this story._

* * *

A tall, graying male with hands in his pockets strolled up the doors which were open to experience the spring Chicago day. He paused beside Engine 51, his eyes roamed over the details: the lights, the ladders, the hose at the back. Memories of another Engine 51. A lifetime ago.

Blue eyes that were previously reviewing inventory, looked up and noticed the stranger standing by the engine. He didn't recognize the man, but he did recognize a fellow fire fighter. There wasn't any small detail that told him this, but the stance, the way he was looking at the engine – putting these clues together told him he was in the presence of a smoke eater.

"What station did you work out of?"

A crooked grin appeared and his eyes winkled at the warm greeting. "Not here in Chicago. From LA. Was with the department from 1968 until my retirement in 2010." He paused. "I was actually one of the first certified paramedics in LA in 1972."

"Really?" He returned a grin of his own. "Weren't they part of a squad or something like that?"

A laugh escaped from the graying head. "Something like that."

The younger man clapped his hand on the older shoulder. "Hey, the entire station is here. How about I give you a grand tour and let you talk to our folks? Exchange a few stories, if you have time that is."

Hedging, he started to make excuses. "I don't know, I'd hate to bother anyone. I'm just here in Chicago for my granddaughter's graduation from the University of Chicago. Thought I'd treat myself to some nostalgia when I heard there was a Station 51 here."

"I take it your station in LA was Station 51?"

A nod. "It was my second station, but my home for over 10 years."

An understanding look. "Hey, I know exactly where you are coming from. Come on, the house will consider it an honor."

The crooked grin was back. "Ok, you twisted my arm. Let me text my daughter and let her know where I am at."

The younger man nodded and gestured back to the kitchen area. "I'll just get the folks. Be right back." Moving quickly, he stepped in the main area and called for everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone, we have the honor of a smoke eater visiting our house from LA. Come on out and meet him."

Seats were pushed back, burners turned down, TV clicked off.

Matt Casey led the house out in the bay, flanking the older firefighter. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to the house. Station 51, I'd like you to meet….I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

Hand raised in greeting. "Hi, my name is John Gage. Johnny to my friends."

Kelly Severide stood a little straighter. "Johnny Gage, as in part of the LA rescue squad legend?"

Johnny scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know about legend, but if you are talking about the paramedic/firefighter team in LA from 1971-1978, then yes, that would be me."

"Wow, sir, it is indeed an honor to meet you," Kelly stepped forward to shake Johnny's hand. "My father, Benny Severide, spent some time in LA shadowing your house in the mid-70's. The stories he told!"

"Well, hopefully you didn't believe all those stories – and I remember your father, too!"

Introductions made, comparisons on differences with squads and the ambulances that were part of the fire department. Stories of rescues, some serious, some with twists in the stories that left the audience doubled over and tears down their faces. Matt and Kelly shared the loss of Andy and how it had almost torn the house apart. All agreed that the house was stronger than ever, but during that time of grief it was touch and go for a time.

Johnny shared the loss of his partner and taking in his family, only to lose Roy's wife less than six months later to cancer. He then raised Roy's children as his own, and was proudly called grandfather to their children as well. Jennifer's youngest child was graduating from University of Chicago's medical program with plans to be a trauma surgeon. The reason? She wanted to be a doctor, but experience the rush that her grandfather has a paramedic and firefighter. A good nature "Dawson" and shoving of a young woman brought smiles to all around.

As the time grew later, and no calls came for the house, a meal was prepared and served before a woman in her mid-40's appeared in the door way. "Dad?"

Johnny turned and waved the strawberry blond over. "Jenny, I'd like you to meet some new friends." Introductions made once again, she then leaned over to hug him from behind. "Dad, Caitlyn is waiting for us."

A quick glance at the watch showed how late it was. Chairs pushed back once again, emails exchanged, hands were shook one last time as the father and adopted daughter were escorted out.

Chief Bolden stood in silent sentry watching as they walked down the drive to a car that was waiting for them. Flanking him on each side were his lieutenants, Kelly and Matt, also watching their retreat. "There, gentlemen, goes one of the greatest." He paused, then continued. "Benny wasn't the only one to have gone out there. I tagged along with him in an exchange program between Chicago and LA, and to also see their paramedic program up front. At that time, LA had the rescue squads and paramedic program as one. If you were rescue you were also a paramedic. The things I saw them do….." Bolden shook his head. "They were indeed one of the best teams I ever saw."

The car lights came on, a pause, then slowly pulled away. "That gentlemen, is what you should do if you are lucky enough to reach retirement age. Share your knowledge, share your stories. Be sure to pass the torch to the younger crowd. Let them learn from your mistakes, but also from your success."

The tail lights faded in the distance. Once they were gone, Bolden turned and headed back to his office, leaving Matt and Kelly behind. A glance shared, a nod, a mutual agreement. A new candidate would be assigned soon to 51. Time to pass the torch.


End file.
